Many drivers that park their vehicles in large public parking lots have difficulty locating the vehicle upon returning to the parking lot. If a vehicle is equipped with a remote keyless entry (RKE) system, the driver can sometimes locate it by remotely activating a vehicle control function such as a horn chirp or panic alarm using the nomadic keyfob of the RKE system. However, such an approach is indirect at best, has a limited range, and can create a disturbance or attract unwanted attention. Accordingly, what is desired is a more direct and effective way for a driver to locate a parked vehicle.